Love at it's best
by xxhploverxx
Summary: R&Hr! Ron tells Hermione about his feelings for her. How will she react? How will it affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One As Hermione laid in her bed all she could think of was tomorrow when she would be going back to school at Hogwarts for her 6th year. As she was closing her eyes trying to go to sleep, she was all too excited. She sat up and got out of bed, to get a glass of milk thinking that it would help her get to dream-state. As she crawled back into bed the thought of her and Ron popped into her head. It shot chills down her spine and she trembled with the feel of desire. She finally feel asleep and dreamt of her and Ron in the sands by the ocean. The morning came all too quickly, as Hermione got to the platform 9 3/4. She was greeted by Harry and Ron as she was getting onto the train. It was their 6th year together and they sat in their same cabin as always. "Morning Ron" said Harry.  
"Morning." replied Ron staring at Hermione. "What?" asked Hermione noticing Ron watching her as she pulled out the newest edition of Warlocks and Witches from her bag.  
"Nothing...why do you always read all the time?" asked Ron, "Especially those textbooks from school"  
"Well, I like studying if it is okay with you!" exclaimed Hermione.  
"Stop it you two!" Harry said gazing at Ginny.  
The trolley came down the aisle and blocked Harry's view. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" Asked the gray haired lady. As Ron and Harry got their goodies and sat back down, Ron reached in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate covered ring. He then nudged Hermione and she gasped. "What is this?" asked Hermione, with a surprised look on her face.  
"It is for you...I just wanted you to know that I thought of you over the summer." whispered Ron.  
Hermione was speechless. She focused on the ring, and then back at Ron. She couldn't believe that he would do something so kind for her. Ron put his head down like a dog in shame. His cheeks redden. He did not know how Hermione would react to his gift. "Ron, it is very sweet of you." thanked Hermione. "Bloody hell Ron, you have finally came to your senses." cut in Ginny standing in the door way of the cabin.  
"Bugger off!" replied Ron.  
Hermione turned away from Ron as he and Ginny were arguing with each other over who was the most mature. As Hermione glanced out the window she couldn't help but to think of what her life would be like with Ron. Next year will be their last year and she has always wanted to teach at Hogwarts. They could live in a village near Ron's family, and Ginny would be her sister, and she has always wanted a sister. She thought about what their children would look like.  
Her daydream was interrupted by Ginny's laugh. Hermione turned to face Harry and Ginny and she could see how truly happy they were. She wanted that kind of happiness with Ron. As she was gazing at Ron, she noticed how much he had changed from last year. His hair was longer, his cheeks that were once chubby are now slender to match his body. He had grew about 2 inches and his blue eyes were now bluer. She also noticed that he had bigger arms, muscular, along with his stomach that she could see as his navy shirt rubbed against it. He no longer was this rude boy that just happen to be her friend, he was turning into a man right before her eyes. Ron did not see her observing him at all. He was still sitting with his head down and looking at a new broom magazine for Quidditch this year. He had secret plans of maybe trying out this year to impress Hermione. He remembers how Krum was and how much Hermione liked him. He did not want to be restrained as 'Harry's friend the boy who knows nothing.' He yearned to be more, and this year he wanted to make a difference, he wanted Hermione's heart. As they were both so deep in thought, they arrived at Hogwarts faster than usual. The train came to a stop and everyone was up and gathering their things in chaos. Hermione got up in a hurry and bumped into Ron who looked at her in that moment. "Sorry." she said.  
"No problem." replied Ron not minding at all.  
"We should hurry, I can't want to see Hagrid!" exclaimed Ginny who was next to Harry in the cabin.  
They managed their way through the crowd, seeing their old friends, Luna and Neville, also seeing students they aren't so fond of; Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got off of the train before any arguments could occur. Carrying their trunks behind them they could smell the ending of summer's scent and the beginning of a new school year at the Witchcraft and Wizardry. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_As the group greeted Hagrid and asked him how his holiday was, Ron could not miss Hermione's beauty. She was walking ahead of him with her long wavy auburn hair and he couldn't stray from her gorgeous pair of brown eyes that match. He sped up just to be walking closer to her. She peaked over her shoulder and saw Ron gaining. Like a game of cat and mouse they played as they were approaching the entrance to Hogwarts. The doors opened as soon as they were 10 feet in front of them, and they could see the staircase that leads up to their classes and dormitories. As they went into the Dining Hall to have their welcome back dinner, Hermione who normally sits across from Ron and Harry decided to sit next to Ron instead. Ron noticed immediately, but tried not to show any emotion what so ever. Harry sat across from Ron and next to Ginny who was across from Hermione. As Harry looked at Ron, he could tell that Harry was trying to get him to make a move on Hermione. _

_As they sat there talking, the food appear out of nowhere and everyone started to eat. Ron, who always is the first to take a bite--doesn't. He looks around to see what Hermione is doing out of the corner of his eye. She was filling her plate with regular portions, and kinda curious as to why Ron wasn't. _

_"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked with her big brown eyes._

_"Uh? Yeah...yeah I'm fine." said Ron while he was starting to put food on his plate slowly._

_"It's just...you have been acting strange ever since we have gotten on the train." pried Hermione._

_"No...no..I am just glad to be back at Hogwarts is all." _

_"What?! YOU are glad to be back at Hogwarts??" shouted Ginny interrupting rudely._

_"Yes, Ginny I am. Now go sod off, will ya?" exclaimed Ron. _

_"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you had a little crush on Hermione! Not to mention that you are too much of a coward to act upon it!" yelled Ginny standing up as if she was making an announcement. _

_Ron's face turned red, blood red, and soon matched his hair. _

_Silence. _

_"Oh..did I hit a nerve?" joked Ginny. _

_The whole time Hermione just looked at Ron deeply. He put his head down while Ginny finished torturing him in front of the other Gryfindors. Finally after she was done, he looked up at her gave her a blank stare, got up out of his seat and left the dining hall. This made everyone notice and most of all, Hermione. _

_Ron walked through the halls at a fast pace until he just came to the end of the castle. He saw a window in a room with the door open and decided that it would be a good place to go and think for awhile. He thought about what his sister said to him and how he was a coward. He felt like one at least. His brain was racing in so many different directions. 'How did he know if Hermione even liked him. She probably thought that he was just an idiot friend that just tags along. He isn't Harry Potter-the boy who lived. He is Ron Wesley-the boy who doesn't know anything!!!' _

_As he sat under the window he could he footsteps, thinking that is was probably Harry or Ginny he hid in the shadow, where the light did not shine. The steps getting closer and closer, he was hoping that no one would see him. Finally he got to see a face in to doorway--it was Hermione. He stayed where he was thinking that the chances of her just glancing in and not seeing someone would be greater. She peaked in and put her hand up against her eyes to block the sunset. She saw a figure in the darkness and knew it was Ron right away. _

_"Ron...I know you are in here." she said softly._

_Silence._

_"Ron, please speak to me." she whispered as she was walking closer to the shadow. _

_Finally, she became face to face with him, both standing in the dark. She could only see the outline of his face but she knew who it was. It was the boy she had loved for so long, but too scared to ruin their friendship to say anything about her feelings. How she wanted to tell him how she felt, and how he wanted to do the same. _

_"Hey.." Ron said willingly._

_"Why are you hiding?" asked Hermione. "If it is because of what Ginny said'-"_

_"NO. It isn't. She is just stupid and she doesn't know what she is talking about." shouted Ron. _

_"Really? You think that Ginny doesn't see it? You think that I don't see it? You think that the whole school does not see it?!" Hermione said firmly._

_"I don't know what you are talking about, Hermione." Ron tried to ignore what was so obvious. _

_"You like me...don't you?" _

_"I-I...I have always liked you as a friend, Hermione. I always will like you." Ron said now standing up straight. _

_"Really? Is that t'all?" asked Hermione._

_"Y-yea. N-no...it isn't." realizing that he was lying to himself and her. _

_"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Hermione feeling like she should just give up hope. _

_"I do like you--more than a friend. I don't know what is happening to me. Every minute of everyday I think about you. I think of what it would be like to be with you. I find myself wanting to kiss you, hold you, just to be near you. If that isn't enough, everyone knows about it." Ron admitted, his face as flushed as in the dining hall. _

_Hermione started to explain her feelings but Ron had already said it all. He looked at her passionately and grabbed her arm to draw her in closer as he pressed his lips to hers while she was starting to speak. They were in lip lock for what seemed like several minutes. As Ron pulled up to look at Hermione's face, he let go of the kiss. He stared at her for a moment._

_"Is that what you wanted?" asked Hermione._

_"Yes...yes it was. Is that what you wanted?" replied Ron looking very surprised to know what he just did. _

_"I have wanted that since the third year I had known you." whispered Hermione._

_"I don't know how you could like someone like me...I am stupid, I know nothing about books like you do, we are complete opposites." mumbled Ron._

_"We are opposites," explained Hermione, "but if we were the same, it wouldn't be as exciting as it is."_

_Ron smiled as Hermione put her hands around his broad shoulders while he put he arms around her thin waist. She was now closer to him then the first time they kissed and realizing how much she liked it. He started to speak, but she put her finger to his lips. She did not want anything to mess up their time together. She gently kissed his mouth, and started kissing harder and harder. Ron opened his lips to let Hermione's tongue in. Ron put his hand on her neck to take grasp of the situation, Hermione moaned softly. Ron nor Hermione had ever kissed or been kissed like this before. They were on new turf and were enjoying exploring together. _

_As time went by Hermione thought that they should get to their dormitories since tomorrow was classes. She softly pulled away and told Ron that they should get back. She checked her watch and it was nearly mid night. They walked back to the common area together and parted their ways at the fireplace. The left-boy's beds, and to the right-girl's beds. _

_"Good night, Hermione."_

_"Good night, Ron." replied Hermione._

_They both were still red from their make out session, and were still giggling at the thought of it. No one was in the common area so no one saw the two together yet. As Ron and Hermione walk up to their beds, everyone else is asleep. They got off the hook this time without any questions. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_As Ron was waking up, he had to cover his eyes due to the sun shining in them. As he sat up he saw Harry in the bed next to him. _

_"Morning Ron.." said Harry reading his strategies for the upcoming Quidditch game next month. Until then he had to find more people to try out._

_"Mornin' Harry." replied Ron and he was gathering his clothes to hit the shower. _

_"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, Ron?" admitted Neville who was in the doorway as Ron was about to leave. _

_"Why?" _

_"Well...there is a lot of talk about what happen with you and Hermione last night. Someone says that they saw you two snogging last night in a dark room. I told everyone that they had to be mistaken, I mean you and Hermione--come on-" blabbed Neville._

_Thoughts racing through Ron's head, deciding rather to tell the truth or not. 'What would Hermione do?' Did she tell everyone the truth about them? He couldn't tell for sure._

_"No. You are right Neville, Hermione and I are just friends, nothing more. We have been friends since we were 11, and there is nothing that is going to change that." mumbled Ron with his head down trying not to look like he is lying. _

_"See, I told everyone the exact same thing, I mean I thought she was still with Viktor from Tri-Wizard Tournament. They were more each other's type than you two. I thought that she might have been with him last night instead of you, honestly what do these people think? You and Hermione Granger--ha." said Neville not being able to help himself. _

_"Yeah...your right." Ron with his cheeks reddened, trying not to give anything away. _

_Ron walked past Neville like nothing was ever said and headed for the showers. As he was coming down the stairs into the common room, there were many people gathered around chatting and whispering as Ron walked past them. He didn't see Hermione anywheres and wondered what she had told everyone. One girl Lavender Brown, decided to walk up to Ron and just ask what everyone was wondering. _

_"Hello Ron." Lavender said with a no-so-good look on her face._

_"Hi Lavender." _

_"So, Ron, did you kiss Hermione last night in the old room at the end of the castle?" Lavender bluntly asked. _

_"What would give you that idea, Lavender?" asked Ron trying to get out of the whole conversation._

_"Everyone is talking about it, Mafoy says he saw you two together. He could barely believe it himself." grinned Lavender. _

_"Yeah well why don't you just go bugger off?" stated Ron his eyes narrowed. _

_As he was looking at Lavender with such distain he could see Hermione in the background, her eyes were red from where she had been crying. She looked at Ron, it was a look that could kill--he wondered why she was so sad. The common area was fuller than normal and many people were looking at Hermione and Ron so he didn't want to make any kind of move towards her. _

_He decided to turn the opposite way Hermione was and go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast due to the noise his stomach was making. As he walked in front of Hermione he could feel her looking at him so he walked faster. Down the steps and trying to get into the dining hall, he felt someone touch him on his back when they were in the middle of the lobby area. He turned and to his surprise it was Hermione who was behind him. _

_"Hi." she said looking at him sadly._

_"Hey...um...Hermione." Ron replied looking at the ground._

_"I got the strange feeling Ronald, that you were trying to avoid me." _

_" What? Hermione--no. I-I was just going to the dining hall to get some breakfast, would you care to join me?" Ask Ron trying to play everything smooth. _

_"I would like to join you Ron." Hermione said with a smile. _

_They walked into the dining hall and sat down with the other Gryfrindors and started eating. Hermione's eyes were still swollen from where she had been crying earlier. She looked as though she wasn't happy at all, she had something on her mind-"why was Ron being like this towards her? Did he not like what happen last night? Was he upset about all of it?" She couldn't help but to think of the negative. As she glazed at Ron's face, she could see that something was wrong, there was something that he was not telling her. She wanted to know, she needed to know. She felt as though she was no longer that girl with the brains, but someone that is obsessed with a young man, and that young man was Ron Wesley._

_------------------------------------------_

_Hope you guys like it--it is kind of a bad ending but I think it will get better later on. I intend to have maybe like 4 or 5 more chapters. It is kinda beating around the bush but it will come alone. Please review, I want to know what you guys think! I would really appreciate it! 3 xx_


End file.
